Cruel Master
by Ms.Mio-Shizuka
Summary: What should a girl do, when her master isnt home? Naruto when are you coming back Hinata wonders. But in the mean time...im my own Master.


Hello everyone this is a hinata x naruto story. I wrote it for my friend ru-kun. Hope you like it please reveiw! -Mio

A long haired women struggled into her house after a long days work. It must have been twelve o'clock before she could crawl into her king size bed. As the morning got brighter the alarm went buzzing off. A blind hand slid from under the covers searching to kill the noise. Silence filled the air as the young woman laid buried under the silk covers. When the afternoon came rolling in the grey eyed girl finally popped out of bed; yawning and stretching

''ahh, weekends are the best.'' She thought to herself. She was able to sleep all day and for the time being she had the house all to herself. Her only problem was that she had nothing to do nor have anyone to do something with. Since her precious Naruto left for training, she was alone. The long haired beauty finally decided to go downstairs to feed her hungry bell.

''Hinata-chan'' she could still her the blonde's voice calling her name as walked down the hallway in her pajamas. blinking the sleep from her eyes the lonely girl entered the kitchen, looking at the vast emptiness. Her eyebrow went up and her tongue slid to the corner of her mouth. The grey casually walked over to the counter climbing to get in a good position before spanking her ass with the rice paddle. The thought and wishing it was her master doing it sent a jolt of arousal through her body. She hit herself again this time it was stronger than she expected, and she realised how horny she really was. Forgetting about food, the grey walked back to her room. Her clothes dropping onto the floor, one at a time before she hopped back in bed; her fingers working wildly but In her carelessness the grey forgot to close the window. Desperately, she petted her womenhood; working two fingers into her moist hole; thrusting furiously. She stopped savoring her sexual high as she pictured what her cruel blonde master would do - if he was there. Then she grabbed a tube of lube, and covered her left index finger, massaging her anus for a second before thrusting it in. She moaned into the pillow; both hands thrusting into her body roughly; a combination of pain and pleasure. The thought of her master humiliating her sent excitement through her body. Just him saying he owned her body made her whimper and clentch the sheets. Letting Naruto teach her how slutty her body was-was the best thing ; because no one understood what she needed better than her master. When she came back to her senses, she slowly sat up taking a deep breath from her climax before she walked her naked self to the bathroom to wash her hands. She considered washing the lube and cum from her body but decided she wanted to be a dirty slut today, and maybe touch herself again before she napped. On her way back to her bedroom, a pair of hands grabbed her by the hair forcing her to walk to her bedroom. A hand over over her mouth and the other tangled in her hair.

"Don't try anything funny." A deep, husky voice demanded. His breath was hot against her ear. Her back was pressed into him, and she could feel hardness pressing into her back. She froze in fear? or maybe excitement? His hand loosened around her mouth, but his hand still tightly grasping her hair. She didn't dare try to scream or run; her eyes tighten as his hand wondered; grabbing her breast with much force, before twisting her nipple. He stroked her body, leaving a burning sensation wherever it went. The lower he got the shaker her legs got till a soft moan escaped from her lips. His hands finally touched her sweet spot. He fondled with her cliq; feeling how moist she was.

"Kneel." He said pushing her head into the edge of the bed. The little glance she had through the TV, was enough for her to see he was wearing a mask. she stood kneeling bent over the bed as the grip from her hair vanished. The sound of a zip being undone made the grey cletch the sheets.

"Please, don't." She whimpered softly, muffled by the bed. She felt cock slide up and down her moist slit, making her twitch. His hand overlapped hers as he leaned to her. Lips brushing her ear

''Now should I take you in the ass or the pussy? " He rubbed his cock more insistently "They both feel ready for me." He bit her ear before letting out a chuckle. Her head jerked up, eyes widen, mouth gasping for air as he thrusted into her pussy, pounding roughly into her. He was huge, filling her completely with every thrust. She squirmed mind trying to get away but body pushing back in his rythem. he reached a hand down; pushing and rubbing her cliq against his cock. *wack* his other hand spanked her ass and thrusted deeper. She screamed into the bed; hands clenching the silk bed sheets, as he pounded a few more times before pulling out. His cum shot all over her back and a little on the sheets.

When she came to, she tried to use her numb legs to stand up, only to feel her hair getting yanked.

"Get back down." The grey bent over the bed quivering in fear, she looked over her shoulder after hearing a click. The masked man held a bottle of lube in one hand as his other applied a liberal amount on his thick, long, tan cock, which was erect again. She turned back to bed as their eyes met, she swallowed nervously.

''It made me pretty horny, watching you touch yourself " His husky voice said. His hands becoming gentle as he massaged her tight twitching hole. He pushed a finger in slowly as his other hand played with her cliq; she could only moan when he pushed another finger in.

He laughed as her slutty body offered itself to him. Her legs spread wider, whimpering for his cock to penetrate her good - and he gave her what her slutty body was asking for in one quick thrust. She moaned louder and louder each time he pounded into her ass without mercy. He slapped her ass making her tighten around his cock. The last sharp thrust he emptied his cum into her ass. Pulling out slowly, before wiping himself clean. The grey stood her grounds catching her breath, she buckled when she felt the warm cum down her thighs.

''What a slutty girl you've become.'' The masked man said walking to the dazed grey. He slowly lifted her up placing her on the bed. She laid there naked as she let him do as he please. Her eyes cold and blank as she watched the unmoving wall. The masked man slowly unzipped his jacket and shirt throwing it off to the side. He knelt down between the grey's legs as they laid on top.

''Na-ruto'' hinata said as she bring her hands to her crying face. The masked man hovered over the tearing girl, he brushed her hair bangs to the side before kissing her forehead.

''Your such a silly women.'' The masked man said.

Hinata slowly uncovered her face looking the masked man in the eye. Her eyes widen as she was the tattoo on his stomach.

''Master!" The grey screamed wrapping her hands around his neck pressing his face into her breast. ''I...I missed you so much.'' Hinata said shedding more tears.

''I missed you...hinata-chan'' The masked man said as he pulled the mask off revealing his bright blue eyes and golden hair. ''Ashiteru.'' Naruto said giving a gentle kiss on hinata's lonely pink lips.

''I love you too.''


End file.
